EMC2
by LoveIsInTheAirContest
Summary: Bella travels to Europe to do graduate research only to have an extra long layover in a large French airport. What will happen when she bumps into a hot, bronze-haired french stranger named Edouard  Edward  who has a special secret?


**Love is in the Air O/S Contest**

**Title: E=MC2**

Rating: M & Lemons

Word count: 6,614

AH Pairing: Edward and Bella

Summary: Bella travels to Europe to do graduate research only to have an extra long layover in a large French airport. What will happen when she bumps into a hot, bronze-haired french stranger named Edouard (Edward) who has a _special secret_?

Disclosure: Characters of Twilight are owned to Stephenie Meyer but this story is just my playful fantasy.

**E=MC2**

Finally! The Reims-Champagne Airport in Reims, France is huge and I'm thankful for a two hour layover after such a long flight to France. It's impossible to catch even a short visit to the city when the airport is so many miles north of the city. It's so frustrating to be this close to the birthplace of delicious champagne and not be able to taste it here! I'll just have to wait until after my research is completed to experience it up close. Now just the layover will be great before heading to my final destination in Italy. It's just enough time to stretch and grab something to eat.

Fortunately for me the lines for coffee and food weren't too long. I look over my options and choose a salad with various meats and veggies along with a large bottle of water. Always a safe bet when I travel. Since I tend to get an upset stomach when I fly it's best to stick to my regular standby…a good salad and water.

After being on the plane from Seattle for 14 hours to London before another plane to Reims, it's a nice break to just sit, eat and people watch in the airport. I love to imagine the people's stories and where they may be traveling! I find a great table to settle in and take in everyone around me. As people walk by I hear conversations in unfamiliar languages all around me. I spot a family with small adorable children and a toddler. Their style of dress indicates that they may be from the Middle East but perhaps live anywhere now, including France. There's a couple wearing backpacks while walking and speaking to one another in an unfamiliar language.

With this layover I have a chance to scan over my research notebook so that I'm prepared when Carlisle meets me at the airport in Venice. My handsome middle aged professor is going out of his way to help me even though most professors don't bother. Although the Marco-Polo Airport in Venice is only 50 miles away from our research site, Carlisle says that the hassle with the slow and hot trains can be daunting. He knows from personal experience. Carlisle's research focus has always been medieval history so it'll be very exciting to finally be able to work near him as I get started on my field research for my doctorate work in history of the Middle Ages in Italy.

My eyes wander to see several people coming towards the food line that I just left. There are people traveling together or by themselves. Some are in nice business attire while others are wearing casual, loose fitting travel clothes. There are many blonde Scandinavians, black-haired Asians, and redheads from where I can only guess. I spot one person mixed in the line with a shock of bronze color of hair that has their head down and find myself surprisingly eager for the line to move along to see what I can figure out about that person.

I take another bite of my delicious salad and a long swallow of water. I'm enjoying the taste of the vegetables in my mouth and the shredded carrots are a sweet counterpoint to the slightly bitter lettuce leaves and light dressing. Darn it. I forgot to pick up some of the crackers up on the counter but it'll wait for a few more bites.

The line is moving along while I continue to people watch and see a group of four attractive flight attendants pulling along their carry-on luggage. Their uniforms are tailored in a nice shade of azure blue with golden trim. They are more relaxed in their gait than the many others rushing by.

I decide my craving for the crackers can't wait. I leave my food but take my purse and book bag and make my way back to the counter where I know the bin of various crackers wait. Although packaged differently most of them look familiar through their clear wrappings. "When in Rome," I muse and select four different kinds and turn to head back to my salad. Of course clumsy as I am, I bump into a man behind me almost spilling his coffee.

I raise up my eyes while saying "Excusez moi!" One of the few small phrases I recall from my high school French classes. He says something in French far beyond my comprehension but what I see actually shocks me. There in front of me is the bronze-haired person from the line. His face stuns me as I look at his chiseled jaw line, soft mouth with a smirk, and pronounced eye brows along with amazing green piercing eyes. His features recall ancient sculptures found in Greece and Rome. My breath catches, I hold my breath, and my heart starts to race. His eyes never leave his almost spilled coffee as I try to catch my breath while gawking at this lovely creature. Feeling so embarrassed I stumble through my words, "…uh..um..I'm so sorry." His emerald green eyes lift up to meet mine. Gazing into his eyes I start to panic. I rush away and again am reminded to avoid any kind of encounter with foreign strangers.

Now away from him I get back to my seat and take a few calming breaths. I feel my heart pounding in my chest. Trying to calm myself down, I refocus my attention on my salad and people watching. Looking around I see that the bronze-haired man is seated at a nearby table. My heart is still racing. He sips his coffee and looks around him while the cup is up to his lips. He's suddenly looking straight at me and seems to be scanning me up and down! I quickly look away and try to resume reviewing my research notebook. My mind wants to look at him again and I try to observe him as I would any of the people I watch. At least that's what I tell myself. Every time that I look in his direction, I see his gaze is upon me and it makes me feel so uncomfortable! Scanning while people watching is different than being stared at constantly by one person and I am starting to find his attention to be annoying and so very rude! The nerve~!

I rise to put my garbage in the waste bin and have to pass him to reach it. While passing by his table I say "Rude much?" He looks at me and I'm stunned by his eyes and face. Our eyes meet and my heart starts to race again and all I want is to get away from here…and him. Turning away, I rush to the garbage and then make my way to my departure gate.

Deep breath! Deep breath! My mind wanders back to Alice and Rosalie's advice the night before my flight over drinks and dinner in our favorite place near Pike's Market where they once again ganged up on me.

"_You know that we've always had your best interests in mind. Please consider how long it's been since Jake and you broke up! Three years! Don't you think that it's time to get back in the saddle?" _

_I groan loudly with my frustration. How many times do I need to hear this from the two of them? __Graduate school had been a great distraction from my relationship with Jake. We were together during part of my undergrad and he was a great guy but we just grew in different directions. He took it hard when I broke it off with him since I felt that I was leading him on by continuing our involvement. Since then I'd decided there wasn't room in grad school for anything that resembled romance. _

"_Now you're going to be in Europe for 3 long months! What I wouldn't give to go along! While you're there you really need to have an adventure with some stunning man! You can change your name, change your entire life history and have an encounter of a lifetime in some exotic place! Then just write about it when you get home and 'Voila' you have a best seller! Then you'll have something 'to talk about in the locker room!' Alice quotes from "Harold and Maude," one of our favorite cult films. "And with no strings attached, you can leave and not have to deal with the awkwardness of 'Will he call? Will we date? And the what ifs' of an encounter here at home. In fact, we'll bet you! We bet that you will see such a man and he will pursue you. Then you will try to avoid him because you are trying to stay away from men! SO you need to give in and not resist….But it needs to be with someone who resembles the statue of David by Michelangelo. And we'll bet that you will find him." I doubt it! _

Alice and Rosalie are my best girlfriends that I've known since our freshman year at Oregon State University. Now, several years later we all live in Seattle and they have been the greatest support system that I've needed while doing graduate work at University of Washington so they just KNOW how I will react when they issue a bet! We've done this practically since meeting each other as a way to challenge one another to be more assertive in our lives. It has continued all these years and can be a pain in the derriere at times but mostly it's been the little push I've needed to suck it up and take the risks that I need in order to challenge myself.

Alice was an art history major in undergrad so it's been a running joke that we each would pursue our own 'David' after seeing a very large photograph of the masterpiece. I figured the closest I would ever get to pursue a 'David' was through my planned visit to see the actual stunning, seventeen foot statue that sits in the Accademia Gallery in Florence during my stay in Italy.

I find my gate and am settling down and giggle to myself thinking about my brief encounter with a stunning version of 'David' having coffee! What will I find when I'm finally in Italy! Oh my! It's time to just calm down and NOT think about that silly bet. The waiting area is rather crowded and I wonder how so many people are flying to Venice. I'm so anxious to get to Italy and getting started on my field research.

An announcement comes over the PA system in three languages that all flights are cancelled due to a strike of luggage handlers and runway workers. I groan to myself thinking how this totally screws up all of my plans. From what I understand of Europe, this could go on for days or weeks! I'm not alone in this frustrating circumstance but it just may change my entire future! As a graduate student with limited time to do field research on the topic of my thesis, it requires determination to make my deadlines. Sitting in an airport for an indefinite amount of time will not help and is just too frustrating. Am I stressed out? You bet I am!

After waiting forever in line at the airline gate counter, I speak to the agent. "Do you speak English? I need to obtain any information as to how I can travel to Venice. "

"Madame pardon. Je ne parle pas anglais." I can't believe my ears~! How can an international airport have staff that can't speak English? Ugh. I am feeling incredibly frustrated and ready to scream! I'm sounding like an ugly American tourist.

"Does **anyone** that works here with you speak English?" I say loudly with a strained tense voice. Of course, when she looks at me with a puzzled look, I have my answer. I was out of luck. Everyone around the ticket counter is frantically working to help other stranded travelers and have no time to help with translations. I am so angry and my muscles are tightening with my words. Quickly losing my cool, I raise my voice fighting back the tears and causing a little scene. Having lost all sense of self control, I am almost embarrassed at how I was coming unglued at the seams.

"Pardon me, mademoiselle. I speak English and can be of assistance. How can I help you? " A tall man with a soft, French accent says behind me. Turning half way around to see who is speaking to me, I bump in to someone. My passport and papers fall to the floor and in the process of picking them up; I lose balance and feel someone help me before I fall to the floor. He holds my body close to keep me from falling and my eyes rise to meet his. It's the _rude, gorgeous_, bronze-haired man with the coffee. His eyes are a lovely shade of emerald green and seem like they could pierce right through to my soul. My heart feels like it's leaping out of the chest and tingles are rushing everywhere. Neither of us moves for several seconds. He grins. How could someone elicit such a rush of intense physical attraction out of me so quickly? My inner diva wakes up after a long sleep. Suddenly feeling self-conscious, I look everywhere but his eyes. That doesn't seem to help since he has me pulled into his chest. I feel his defined muscles under his shirt. I take a deep breath, which is filled with his masculine smell. I shut my eyes in an attempt to come to my senses and deal with my current situation and push back my emotions and strong reaction to him. 'Be professional' I tell myself. Ms. Diva frowns.

With a rapidly beating heart I step away from him and say, "T..t..thank you so much! I…I..I am just trying to find out how I might find a train or bus or a donkey to get out of this mess! There's an area near V…Venice where I am doing field research and I'm going to anger the site leader by not showing up!" I am so desperate and was jabbering in my typical hyper panicked tone. When I finally take another deep breath, I notice that he has an official badge.

"Maybe I can be _less rude_ and see what I can find out for you. " Turning to the ticket counter he asks, "_Y at-il des trains disponibles aujourd'hui?"_ He spoke in perfect French compared to my clumsy half forgotten French from high school. I am stunned and so impressed. I never thought that I'd ever have any need for it. I can hear Mrs. Hayes saying "I told you so" with her charming French accent.

"_IIl n'y a pas de transport disponible pour trois jours."_ replies the agent. Looking at their expressions it is easy to see that it wasn't looking good. Feeling disappointed, I don't try to listen to the rest of their interaction since I can't understand it anyway. Ugh. Suddenly my balloon full of stress and angst pops and I feel deflated and nearing tears.

Standing beside me, he looks at me with sympathy in his eyes, "I'm so sorry, apparently this strike has gone viral to all forms of transportation. Unfortunately, this sometimes happens in Europe. It looks like you won't be able to go anywhere for a while. So let's get out of this long line." He helps me with my bag and we quickly walk away from the counter. I willingly follow and do as I am told.

"My name is Dominique or Dom but everyone calls me by my middle name, Edouard, and I'm an air traffic controller here at the airport. As a supervisor, I am required to remain here during all key events. So, you are not alone. We are both stranded here. I'm so sorry that I was rude by staring at you earlier. I couldn't help myself." He smiles slightly with what may be called a smirk. "Plus it will be so nice to talk with someone from the US again." My diva has a wide smile.

"I was just being too touchy earlier and I'm sorry, Edouard. I'm Isabella but please call me Bella. A coffee would be great but my nerves are shot right now and, I think I would really like something stronger. I really need to relax…Unless you can't have anything but coffee while on duty." I nervously glance up at him through my lashes. Now that I have had a few moments to look him over, I can see that he is ridiculously gorgeous! I recall that bet with my friends. I realize that I've been so focused on my graduate studies and thesis that it has been ages since I have even seriously looked over any man let alone this great specimen of one in front of me. Is he my David? Maybe! But he is definitely sex-on-legs!

"Actually, I am off shift now but just have to stay around in case I'm needed for anything or just to answer questions. Those of us who work here have a perfect place to relax here and have a drink. Let's pick up your bags before we head to the lounge," he says and leads the way to baggage pick up.

Suddenly being stuck in this airport for a period to time may just be the break that I need so badly. I've been traveling for so long and was exhausted. That fling Alice and Rosalie bet me was sounding better all the time. I couldn't get my mind off of being stuck in a large airport. But with this ultimate specimen of a man walking next to me it just may be the best kind of activity to fill my time. My inner diva shouts with excitement! What was that bet about? Resist or give in? Hmmm.

Now with my luggage I follow him down another corridor. "Here we are! This is the private lounge strictly for pilots and upper level airport executives. It's nice and quiet with the best bar and small restaurant in the airport." He uses his ID badge and the magnetic strip allows us to enter this exclusive windowless lounge with dim soft lighting. Since it was later in the evening, there are just a few people having a drink or snacks at a few tables. We find a large corner table where I set my bags nearby and relax into the large, pillowed, decorator sofas. The lounge is decorated in soft colors of aqua, teals along with soft shades of salmon and soft lighting creating the most relaxing atmosphere. Soft music and the slow dance of the exotic salt water fish in tanks scattered around the lounge just make it even more soothing. I start to unwind.

"Do you like champagne? This area created the first champagne and has the best champagne in the world. While you are here, you really need to enjoy something truly amazing. I propose to order a few different glasses of champagne and a variety of appetizers for us as well, if you don't mind." What a gentleman! Was I really going to have a glass of the bubbly with this lovely creature? I eagerly agree with his proposition. OMG, did I really think the word 'proposition' or say it? If I was honest with myself, I had been watching his eyes, his eyebrows that darkened his piercing eyes, his angular jaw line that urged me to lick, his wispy hair made for fingering, his smooth lips that appealed to mine. I feel warm sensations deep inside that have been dormant for too long. Oh well, one glass won't loosen me up too much. I can just enjoy the view of him for a while before I find a bench to sleep on for the night.

Fortunately, he is able to place the order before they close at 10pm. I hadn't noticed that the others had already left. Less than five minutes later, the wait staff bring a tray with several small carafes of champagne and two champagne glasses along with two large plates of appetizers. The waiter speaks to Edouard in English with a French accent, "Edouard, the staffs's leaving now but feel free to stay here as long as you'd like. I'll just put this on your tab. Okay?" Edouard nods and explains to me that although they were closed we could stay but others couldn't enter the lounge. The platters have a variety of cheeses, breads, and fruits while the other has a variety of sausages, thinly cut meats and crackers.

Oh no, so many carafes of champagne? After he has gone out of his way to help me, I'd be rude to say that I can't drink but a few small glasses in order to taste it. I sip slowly and it goes down so easy and I find myself finally relaxing. For what seems like hours, we talk about where we both were from, what colleges that we had gone to, what I was studying in graduate school, traveling and how he ended up in Reims as an air traffic controller. He had grown up in Corsica which is a French island in the Mediterranean where his parents still have a home. They are both professors at a university. He is also very close to his brother. He has studied multiple languages, which was a requirement for all air traffic controllers. He explains that it is necessary in order to talk with the many pilots of the various airlines from around the world. Reims was a regional air traffic control center so he speaks with pilots headed to many airports in Europe.

We both are just happy to have someone to talk with for a while and he seems happy to practice his English and I am happy to finally be relaxing. Maybe this is just too relaxing as I gaze at him while he talks. The champagne tastes incredible and is really taking its effects. My attraction to him is growing and I feel a desire to see what he feels like, what he tastes like, and what it feels like to nibble on his lips. As we talk the voices of my friends replayed in my mind_. "You really need a fling in Europe. No ties, no reminders, no commitments and just a great memory."_ I notice that all of the wait staff has been gone for a long time. My watch says midnight and we are both enjoying the moment just being together. In my relaxed state, my physical responses to Edward keep growing stronger. The tingling grows more intense in my center. The champagne is giving me quite a buzz but it wasn't the only thing giving me a buzz! Just looking over his chiseled face and admiring his fit, slender body is giving me a nice body buzz as well.

He asks why I am traveling alone. I explain about the graduate program and my research project. As we talk the subject of relationships comes up. He has dated a few girls but nothing seriously. "It just never felt like the right one." I explain about my disaster of a breakup with Jacob. As he looks at me with his piercing green eyes he says, "Bella, you are so lovely and very intelligent. You are such a beautiful sensual woman that deserves so much in life. It amazes me that you are still single! Even I can't take my eyes off of you!" He suddenly stops and looks down. "Oh, I'm so, so sorry to said that. I hope that it wasn't rude. The champagne is making my lips talk too loosely. I don't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. It's just that you have so much going for you and in such a lovely package." The tingles start to completely fill my lower abdomen and breasts. I want to be touched by him. I haven't felt this kind of desire for ages. Maybe my body still works after all. This kind of situation had been avoided at all costs in the past. I become aware that his voice has grown soft and sultry. He reaches out to touch my hand. It's like electricity sparking throughout my body. I instantly blush and respond to his touch.

"Don't have any regrets. Actually, it is very refreshing to hear such honesty," I respond. I have lost my perspective on real life due to my focus on my studies. My friends constantly push me to live a little. At this his other hand moves to my arm and I feel his fingers lightly and slowly move up and down my arm sending tingles throughout my body. "Oh Edouard, you are drawing me into your web and I am so relaxed with the champagne but I need to go find an airport bench to sleep on unless I can find somewhere else that's nice, soft and quiet." My seductive voice just came out from nowhere. Was I acting on my European fling challenge? Ms. Diva says go for it and win that bet!

His voice becomes sultry and his eyes darken while he looks into my eyes. "Well, I can surely help you relax and live a little. Perhaps I may be of service to you. I happen to have a private office that is quiet and comfortable. I aim to please you and can please you some more until you can't take any more. You are welcome to stay with me in my office." The look in his bedroom eyes simply melt any remaining doubts that were left. While he talks he strokes his fingers up and down my thigh. "Please tell me if I'm out of line. You are just too alluring and I'm so drawn to you! You can feel it too. Maybe this strike has brought up together at least for a few days."

In answer to his touch and words I lean over and softly kiss his lips. He returns my kiss gently then moves towards me. His next kiss grows more passionate and I slowly open my mouth to him. His tongue sensuously explores my mouth as our tongues unite. My hands move to his shoulders and into his glorious head of bronze hair. One of his hands slowly moves up and down my sleeveless arm while his mouth descends to my neck with small gentle kisses along with some delicious wet kisses sending tingles and heat throughout my entire body. He tastes my skin and it feels heavenly. His hand brushes along my rib cage as he puts his arm around my waist to pull me yet closer to him. The other hand on my thigh begins to move up and down my thigh. I sigh as my breathing changes. He brings me up to his lap where I quickly see his arousal. What a tasty piece in front of me! Without any hesitation I reach to touch him and ran my hand down towards his lap until my fingers surround his erection through his light weight pants. He twitches slightly and moans. "Oh Bella, I want you so badly. I know that you want it too. They say in Italian: '_Sei belissima e ti voglio assagiare!" translated as '_You are so beautiful and I want to taste you.' Oh, the things that I want to do to you! "I reply with a "Yummmm…" and lick his lips! Rose and Alice would be so proud of me! They are high fiving each other in my mind. My inner diva does a wolf whistle.

Encouraged he moves one of his hands to my breast where he holds it gently and softly massages it. I let out a soft moan and push into his palm. He finds my nipple through my clothing and works it into a frenzy with one hand and runs his other hand around my back with the other. I want so much more. While he kisses me on my mouth, running soft kisses along my jaw and down my neck sending sensations down to my groan, he begins to use his fingers to unbutton my thin blouse. He slowly touches my skin with the back of his fingers before running them down on my newly exposed skin. His mouth moves down my neck to my collarbone and then slowly down on my newly exposed skin. Gentle, moist kisses make me beg for more. We both groan with pleasure. I take my hands from his hair to unhook the front clasp of my bra and expose my aching breasts to him. He leans me back into the soft arm of the sofa while slowly kissing his way down to lick a nipple. My hands are in his hair, on his back and shoulders, and pulling his shirt from his body. He moves again to nibbling my neck. I feel his arousal through his pants as it begins to grind my hot center. Taking my nipples in his mouth he teases them into aroused state of hardness. As he does, my fingers quickly unfasten his belt and fly and I move my fingers down to feel his warm, bulging erection. He moans as my hand runs up and down his long hard member stopping at the tip catching the wetness that I want to lick. I'm burning up, my body is on fire and I want him intensely. His fingers move up my thigh under my loose travel skirt and he continues to rub against my pulsing center. His shirt is in the way of me feeling him so I unbutton it quickly. I push it open and run my hands over his sculpted chest feeling his warm hardness and sprinkling of chest hair. My hands run up into his hair. It feels so good as my fingers move through it. Leaning down he again licks and tugs one nipple while massaging between my legs. My body arches with arousal encouraging him further. He keeps his hand where I want him so badly. He finally pulls my stretchy thong aside and gently explores my yearning folds and I feel him putting a finger inside me. He slowly circles, pushes and pulls his finger inside me driving me crazy. He uses his thumb to slowly rub my clit in a circle. "Uhhh….Oh my God!" That's all the encouragement he needs to continue his journey across and inside of my body and has another finger join the first one. "Ahhh!" I am all sensation and desire.

"You are so wet and smell so divine!" I quickly pull him up for another smoldering kiss. While his finger moves in and out of me, I continue to stroke him gently while my hand clutches at his back and shoulder. He again moves his lips to my neck, my collarbones, my jawbone, and my lips. He pulls back and we gaze at one another.

"Isabella? Are you sure about this? I don't want you to think that I've ever done this before! Never before have I been so drawn to anyone." I slowly nod my head to say yes while licking my lips. "I feel the same way. I had forgotten what it feels like to be so drawn to someone." Suddenly, he puts his arms behind my head and torso slowly pulling my body down from the large, soft arm of the lounge chair. He lays my head back gently on the seat cushion of the couch while my behind and back are supported by a large pillow and my pelvis is over the soft arm leaving me wide open to him. He growls as he pushes my stretchy skirt slowly up to my waist. He removes the thong and throws it aside. He pulls up my legs and places them over his shoulders. His fingers go to my clit and engorged folds and then he places two fingers in me. He slowly pushes them in and out and I moan softly. He places soft kisses from my knee up each thigh driving me insane with need. His kisses and licks are full of passion and we both moan.

My body is on fire, aching with desire and wanting him all over me and inside of me. We are two strangers drawn together and lost in each other feeling on fire with our desires. With nothing to lose, no commitments or strings, no strange awkward moments, we are free to just enjoy the attraction, passion, and lust until we both combust. The moment is alive with fire and we are consumed by it.

He removes his wet fingers and circles my clit and folds again before stretching one arm out to my breast. He massages it softly and works the nipple while lowering his mouth close to my folds. He takes a deep breath and blows air on my hot center. "You smell so delicious" his voice is deep and sultry. His tongue comes down to me licking along my folds from my entrance to my clit where he's places soft kisses on my aching clit. His hand keeps my nipples hard sending incredible tingles along my nerves to my center. His tongue enters me increasing my moans of pleasure and pulls his tongue in and out followed by moving his tongue in circles in between my opening and over my clit. He sucks, moans, and nibbles sending me on a smooth mountain climb of sensation and arousal. With my pelvis up over the couch arm, I feel like I'm a glass of wine like we enjoyed earlier and ready for his tasting. "You are so wet and divine!" He has me uncorked and is breathing hotly into my vessel. He is drinking the wine of my juices. The arousal in me is building so intensely with his continued massaging and licking. Feeling my breathing and juices flowing he centers on my clit and sends me over the brink. "Oh, Ahhh.. AHH, Oh my God!" I feel my inner muscles pulse and contract as his hands hold my torso as his arms keep me from bucking off the chair. "Oh yes, you look so gorgeous as you come." He comments in a low soft voice. He helps me to ride out my incredible orgasm.

I slow in my bucking, come back to earth, and start to catch my breath; he stands and pushes his pants down further down his legs. He rubs his length over my lips bringing my wetness all around him. He feels so good along my tender folds. I'm at the perfect angle and height for him to enter me. Bringing my legs up around his waist, he looks deeply into my eyes as he puts his hands on my hips pulling me up to him and slowly dips just his tip inside of me then pulls out to rub it softly around my folds. It sends me into such an intense frenzy of sensation and desire to have him inside of me. I try to slow down my desire to orgasm again. I want to bring him to his edge and watch this beautiful face as he comes unglued. He slowly enters me, pulling out and in, getting deeper with each thrust. "You taste so delicious and your orgasm was beautiful! Ahhh… and you feel so heavenly! " He moans and moves his hips around as he rides me over the couch arm. I long to touch him but he's beyond my reach. My hands caress his hands on my hips encouraging him to continue as my hips raise up to meet his. He places one hand on my abdomen pushing into me causing him to fill me further. His face has an amazingly serene look showing his arousal slowly building. "What have you done to me! Awhhhh" As his thrusts speed up my body is pushed further into the cushion. He holds my hips tight but places one hand where we are joined and circles my clit sending me to the brink. I scream "Come with me!" And with that he comes and I feel him stiffen and jerk while his face shows his ecstasy. I feel myself contracting around him with my own orgasm; he moans out and thrusts two more times, stills and releases into me.

We both collapse into each other's arms in the large, soft, comfy couch. He takes me in his arms and kisses my forehead, my cheeks, my nose and my mouth so sweetly. He asks "can I put you in my desk and keep you here?" All I can do is raise an eyebrow and answer "ummm." My inner diva is content.

After a few minutes of snuggling together on the couch we both grow drowsy. "Let's go to my very private, quiet, comfortable office." Before I can answer he starts to move and helps dress me buttoning my blouse and straightening my skirt. We find the thong which was thrown on the floor. He fastens his pants while I button his shirt. He stops several times and gives me sensuous kisses. This is _my_ David so why would I need to go to Florence to see Michelangelo's when I have touched the real thing? Alice and Rose will be so proud of me and I've won the bet!

Gathering my luggage up, we leave the lounge heading to his office on the second floor. Although there are stairs I have heavy luggage making the elevator a better choice. Edouard pushes the buttons and when the elevator closes, he pushes the stop button. He pushes me to the wall with his hand at my neck under my hair. Kissing me softly he murmurs "You are so luscious and delectable! The strike has let you fall into my life! I need more of you! " His kisses become more passionate and demanding. My body responds quickly to him sending sensations down my body yet again. He slowly releases me and makes the elevator start up once again.

After leaving the elevator we move down the long hallway to an office marked in French with what Edouard tells me is Air Traffic Control Director. Upon entering I look around the large room to see a relaxed open space with a living room atmosphere complete with couches, television, kitchenette, table and chairs and adjoining bedrooms. Someone with bronze hair is sitting on the couch watching television. He turns around to look at us. His eyes meet mine. My mouth drops open and my eyes open wide. After what seems like minutes, Edouard speaks, "Isabella, this is my identical twin brother, Etienne Masen Cullen. Our professor parents are actually scientists, have a sense of humor, and like to refer to us as 'E=MC2.' We share both our occupation and this office. In fact, we share just about EVERYTHING!"

I can't find any words but manage to say "Hi" before my whole body flushes with sensation. My inner diva faints. Etienne replies "bon soir," grins and winks at me while rising to greet me. Reaching me, he pulls me into a warm embrace and kisses me softly on the lips. Feeling Edouard's hands caressing my hips, I melt into the sensuous arms of E=MC2.

My mind is mush and my body is all sensation. So what am I researching? Where was I going? Who cares~! Thanks to a long strike, I've won the bet, and will be enjoying champagne in Reims with _my TWO Davids_!


End file.
